Many people are playing games of chance on mobile gaming establishments, such as cruise ships, airplanes, river boats, and the like. The mobile gaming establishments may have servers configured to allow its customers to play the games of chance. However, because the mobile gaming establishments are not always stationary, it is difficult to authenticate the servers to ensure the servers have not been hacked, breached, or otherwise manipulated.